A circuit breaker is known from DE 197 30 583 B4, for example.
In such an electrical circuit breaker, the drive mechanism of the circuit breaker can have an associated switch position indicator, with the aid of which it is indicated to a user whether the circuit breaker is in its off-position and thus in a nonconductive state, or in its on-position and thus in a conductive state.
The problem of the invention is to improve this switch position indicator.